


Stay in One Place

by Rainieva



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is bad at tagging, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Can be Salmon Team mode or Killing Game, Canon Rewrite, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just 'finished' the love suite scene, Kinda, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Spoilers, PICK YOUR POISON, Surprise Kissing, can you tell, im sorry, spoilers for love suite scene, this is my first dr fic? How?, welp here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: Shuichi's heart only pounded louder with the implications. As the one with the 'love key' He was fully aware that he was playing an ideal but could he really help the way his knees would wobble when Kaito looked at him like that?~~~Or, what happens after Shuichi wakes up from a love suite scene with Kaito.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 38





	Stay in One Place

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I was looking for love suite related fics the other day and there were like none. I guess I'll just make it myself lol.
> 
> This is basically a very slight Canon rewrite for what might happen the morning after that love suite scene (plus additional fluff during the scene), but be warned that the dialogue for the scene basically the same, so if that bothers you? Don't say I didn't warn you?
> 
> (I did tweak some of it like taking out some of the ellipses because, damn, do they use a lot of ellipses.)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> (P.S I already plan on doing one of these for a certain purple gremlin as well. 😉 Anyone else you'd be interested in seeing a one-shot like this for?)

Shuichi Saihara took a deep, steading breath as he turned the 'love key' in the locked door of Kumasutra, The Ultimate Academy's love hotel. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd decided to come in the first place. Perhaps after winning the key in the casino and Monokuma's subsequently dubious explanation had made him suspicious. Surely there was a reason for such a strange building in a high school of all places. The detective continued to assure himself - and whatever malevolent force that was watching him - that he was simply investigating. He would get in and get out.

The single room was just as outrageous as the rest of the school. Deep maroons and magenta linens covered a large bed in the center with a carousel horse riding around it. It all seemed rather ridiculous but his attention was quickly caught by a familiar figure dressed in purple.

Shuichi almost called out to the other boy but refrained, remembering the strange circumstances surrounding the interaction. Supposedly, Kaito Momota was in some sort of dream-like state in which Shuichi played the role of his 'ideal'. This had begun the detective's skepticism on the matter. 

"Heh, I'm surprised you didn't run off with your tail between your legs!"

"Huh?" The other's voice had startled him now that he had turned to face the detective who still stood in the doorway.

Kaito began walking towards him, determination that he'd gone so used to, now fixed on him. "We've each got 99 wins now... so this'll decide the true winner. Now, let's end this!"

"Wait, what?!" Shuichi found himself putting his hands up and entering the room further in an attempt to calm the other boy.

When Monokuma had said he would be the others 'ideal' this wasn't at all what he had in mind. What kind of fantasy was this that it had them competing? Still, he was curious as to what the Luminary of the Stars ideal would be.

"Ah, um, we… each have 99 wins? Was I in some kind of competition?" He asked, hoping to get some details about this fantasy.

"What, are you looking back on things before the final battle or something?" Kaito paused, placing his hands on his hips before looking up with a half smile and a wistful look about him. "The first time we met... It was in the sky."

Shuichi approached with a raised eyebrow. "The sky?"

A beaming smile spread across the astronaut's face. "I'm Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars! I decided that before I enter the vast universe, I'd conquer the blue sky," His eyes landed on Shuichi. "And there you were!"

The narrative was intriguing but not quite in line with what Shuichi already knew about the other teenager, but this was a fantasy - and Kaito's fantasy at that. As the astronaut would say, 'The impossible is possible. All you gotta do is make it so.'

"We didn't even know each other's names during our first airplane race!" The taller boy's eyes were blazing with passion he'd only seen when he spoke of space.

Pilots, then? He could work with that.

"It was the beginning of a heated battle over who was fastest and coolest!" Shuichi made an effort to disguise the knowing grin that was beginning to pull at his lips. "But, I never dreamed our battle would last this long."

The detective smiled. "Ah, so, we've both won the airplane race 99 times, and the next race is winner-takes-all!"

"Pretty much. There's no more extra innings, you got it?" Kaito was still grinning but an almost sad gleam to his eyes caught the other boy off guard. "Yeah. This is it…"

"Kaito? Something wrong?" Shuichi questioned.

The astronaut's smile faltered and he let out a sigh. "It's just- honestly, I feel like it's a waste to put an end to our fight. I wish these days could last forever, y'know?"

"Kaito…" His breath caught on the other's name as he recalled Monokuma's warning about the other having bad dreams if the fantasy wasn't adhered to. "What if we kept racing forever? I'm sure some races would be fun, others bad, but somehow I know that... we would always enjoy them. Together."

Kaito's eyes were wide with surprise but let Shuichi continue.

"I...feel the same way, Kaito. I love flying with you."

Somehow, despite it being the equivalent of a dream and how close he and Kaito had already gotten over the course of their horrible imprisonment, it was incredibly embarrassing to put into words. Sure, he'd changed it a bit to fit the scenario but he meant it when he said that he loved spending time with him.

"It's like, even though we're rivals, our hearts are one. I like that. But, one way or another, this has gotta come to an end." Kaito sighed a bit regretfully. "This sky we flew together wasn't so bad, but my true destiny's the universe!'

Shuichi smiled warmly, a fondness billowing in his chest. "Yeah, you're right, Kaito."

Kaito cocked an eyebrow, determination settling in his gaze once again. "What's up with you? Where's your fire, man? This is gonna be our final race. Come at me with everything you've got!"

"Y-Yeah, right! It's just that- ah,  
I don't know if I get excited about this. It's not as if we can actually fly-"

"No, you don't get it!" Kaito shouted, stalking toward Shuichi. That determination had never frightened him before.

"What?" In a heartbeat, the detective had found himself backed up against the wall, Kaito's presence overwhelming him.

Kaito shouted and slammed his palm against the wall near Shuichi's head, staring into his eyes. "Are you really gonna go into our final race like that!?"

"What's the matter? Where's that determined glare of yours?" The other teen was so close, he could fel the warm breaths against his check.

"Kaito, you-" The detective fell back into old habits, barely managing to meet his gaze. He felt so close, looking down at him. Of course, that was the precise moment his brain decided to supply him with the fact he was still in the love suite.

"Ah, Kaito! Ah, bac-back up a little." Shuichi's eyes darted around the room, focusing on that weird bed behind them. He had gotten so caught up in the fantasy that he forgot where he was for a minute. But with Kaito so close, in a place like this, it's difficult to focus.

"No, I'm not gonna back up!" Kaito practically growled. "You really think I'm gonna do what you say?"

"What?" The other squeaked as Kaito backed off just enough so he wasn't breathing down the detective's neck.

"Geez, you're the first." The astronaut sighed rather matter factly. "Nobody else has ever made me wanna stay in one place for so long. I wanna get to the universe as fast as I can, but… I don't want this to end."

Kaito let his gaze lock with Shuichi's. "Hey, you understand what that means?"

Shuichi's heart only pounded louder with the implications. As the one with the 'love key' He was fully aware that he was playing an ideal but could he really help the way his knees would wobble when Kaito looked at him like that?

"Well, I guess you wouldn't understand. There's no way you'd feel the same." There was a sad pause before Kaito continued. "Anyway, it's not like me to start babbling like this!"

'No, it's exactly like you, Kaito.' He almost said before Kaito took a quick step back and the other exhaled a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Listen up, Shuichi Saihara! If I win, there's something I gotta tell you!" The detective almost jumped at the sound of shouting again. "Now that it's been decided, I wanna hurry up and say it already! Let's go!"

Kaito marched to the exit and Shuichi hurried after him. If he wanted to talk about something after the race, it probably wouldn't be a part of the dream.

"O-Okay." He nodded following him.

"Just 'okay'!? You gotta say 'I won't lose!' or 'Screw you!'." Kaito shouted back.

Shuichi was briefly taken aback by the shift in attitude. "Ah, well, I don't plan on losing! I was just… curious as to what you have to say, Kaito."

The astronaut scoffed, hands on his hips while striding towards the door and out of the room. "Didn't I say I was gonna win!? So just hit me with some trash talk, already!"

"Ah, what a mess." Shuichi sighed, following after the other, still a bit conflicted.

~~~

The next morning, Shuichi woke up still a bit exhausted. Lingering memories of the night spent with Kaito had his mind reeling and his heart racing to keep up.

A deep seeded curiosity fit for an Ultimate Detective resided in his chest, wondering what on earth the other teen had to tell him. What was so important that he wanted to win before he said anything. Of course, with the effect of the love key and that strange hotel, Shuichi could deduce a few possibilities. Fueled by this itching question, the detective threw the covers off of himself and hurried to get ready and head to the dining hall.

All of the usual suspects were waiting patiently - or noticeably absent - from the dining hall as Kirumi carted out the first course. The maid always made an excess amount of food with far more varied choices than at most buffet restaurants. Shuichi found himself chuckling as he eyed the spread and took a tentative seat next to Kaito.

The astronaut appeared to be in good spirits, chatting and shoveling down food like any other morning. The detective felt himself relax, relieved that the dream didn't seem to have interrupted his sleep.

"You okay, bro? You're quieter than usual." Kairo mumbled to his sidekick under his breath.

Shuichi nodded, forcing food into his mouth in an effort to dispel the other's worries but Kaito doesn't look convinced.

"Let's go for a walk after breakfast. We should talk, anyway." Kaito decided, not even facing Shuichi anymore, completely engrossed in his food.

The detective stiffed once again, anxiety and panic overriding anything else that he was focusing on and replacing it with thoughts of the night before. His brain simply continued to repeat the same phrase over and over: Kaito wants to talk.

~~~

The school grounds were still a bit cluttered but the fresh air was doing wonders for Shuichi's thought process, letting him think only slightly more clearly. Kaito walked steadily next to him with his hand in his pockets and gaze focused on the bright blue horizon beyond the End Wall. The other boy recognized the look from the few stolen glances he'd taken while they stared up at the stars.

"Sometimes, things aren't so bad."

Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows and watched the astronaut quizzically.

"What I mean is, I think you being here helps me be positive." He clarified, still watching the sky.

This seemed to surprise the detective more, his eyebrows pulled towards his hairline. "Positive? I… I don't think I understand."

The other boy groaned, turning and forcing Shuichi against one of the side walls of the Academy, hand slammed next to his head, much like the dream from the night before. The shorter boy's eyes were wide, shock and anticipation in place of confusion.

"Geez, what's it gotta take for you to notice?" The other almost seems to glare into the detectives eyes, searching for a response.

"Kai-Kaito… I uh- I don't-"

Before Shuichi can find something to protest, the other teenager clasped into an almost desperate kiss, pressing their lips together suddenly. Still riddled with shock, the detective clutched the purple coat around his shoulders and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. The two of them competed back and forth for a few moments before Kaito inevitably won, having the initiative and higher ground. However reluctantly, they separate, panting for air.

"Kaito…" Shuichi whispered, out of breath.

"Damn, Shuichi. If I knew you were this good of a kisser, I would have done this ages ago."

The other boy flushed darkly, cowering a bit to try and hide his blush only to be teased by the tall astronaut.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't really like the ending myself but I feel like Kaito is a more action rather than flowery words kind of guy, y'know? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated here! Thank you for reading!


End file.
